Silent Hill Resistance
by Rukinosan
Summary: A Silent Hill fanfiction with my OC Bella Madison. I wanted to do something different since the games are getting a little...odd. Anyway just something different so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The silence scared her. Her body started to shiver in fear, her mind wandering into dark thoughts. She was alone in a strange world. Darkness and decay creeping in every corner. Her breath formed into steam, though it was not cold. She pulled back her auburn hair and tied it back. She stumbled in the darkness, and started to hear voices. She walked closer and closer to the source of the voices, growling and scraping could be heard, which made her edgy.

"Cheryl...cheryl...cheryl..." the voices chanted in a whisper. She stood there dazed, watching a small light appear in front of her. She hesitantly reached for it, her hands were shaking. It was further than she thought, she walked a little further. More of the decaying world around her revealed itself. Claws and bloody hands reached for her as she walked, so she began running. Their moans pumped through her body as adrenaline, the chanting whispers became louder.

"Cheryl!...Cheryl!" the girl closed her eyes. She tried to scream but her voice remained silent. Only three words escaped

"I'm not Cheryl!" when she opened her eyes again she stopped. A woman and child stood side by side, silhouetted in the light. The child looked up at the woman and the woman looked down, nodding slowly. They let go of each others hands and the child walked toward her, her body started to burn, bright flames engulfing her body. Her dark brown hair looking oddly familiar. Her face started to melt away, chunks of flesh falling to the ground. The girl grinned a evil grin at her, holding her arms out.

"Bring me home Bella, I want my mommy" Bella backed away, the light from the flames revealed nightmarish creatures, coming closer and closer toward her. She fell backwards, scraping her hands on the rusted metal and she watched the creatures crowd her. Her body was frozen and they all came in for the attack at once.

"TAKE ME BACK!" the child yelled.

"AH!" Bella shot up, cold sweat rolling down her neck, her hair sticking to it. She caught her breath and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the streaks of sunlight hitting the floor, it was morning. She had made it through the night. She crawled weakly out of the bed and wiped some sweat from her face with her hand, she walked across the hall into the small bathroom, the smell of fresh dry wall and a hint of something else caught her attention like it had every morning since she moved to the small apartment. She opened the bathroom door and once again looked at the bright tiles that covered the wall. Some more dull than others, but she found it odd all the new tiles formed what seemed like a circle. She removed her clothes and turned the shower on, slowly stepping in, the warm water felt good against her tense body. She sighed and stood under the water for a while before washing and dressing. She heard her cell phone ring in the living room and walked out, looking at the caller ID and smiled.

"Cheryl? Where are you? You're almost here? I'm not quite ready yet...alright...yeah...see you soon...bye" she closed the phone and set it down. She went to the kitchen and searched through her almost bare fridge. She found a half drunk bottle of water and took a few gulps. She looked in the freezer for any kind of food, hardly. She sighed and closed it. She plopped on the couch and set her feet on the coffee table. Most of the furniture was there before she moved in, the previous owners let her keep it, and some of the furniture from next door too. The couple had seperate apartments before hooking up and moving in together. They came back once in a while to visit, which was who she was originally expecting to come today. There was a loud knock at the door, ella shot up and ran to the door. She clicked the lock and opened it, the dark haired girl standing at her door perked up when the door swung open.

"Bella!" she rushed in and hugged her best friend, "your all wet"

"I just got out of the shower, go ahead and make yourself comfortable, although I don't have much to drink or eat right now"

"We just have to wait for the other two right?"

"Yeah, they should be here in an hour or so," Bella straightened up some things and set them in her room, out of sight.

"I told you that you could stay with me, this place looks so depressing, don't you think"

"I think it's comfortable, it's big enough for me, that way my parents can't stay over" she chuckled. Cheryl stood next to the window and stretched.

"I guess the view is alright, it's better than the brick building blocking my window"

"And that's why I don't want to stay with you. That smelly building next to your's should be torn down" Cheryl chuckled at her comment.

"Different strokes for different folks I guess, did you get cable hooked up yet?"

"No but there should be a few channels on that" Bella went back to her bedroom, searching for a purse to use. Cheryl picked up the remote and sat on the couch, pressing the power button. There was just static at first, but the TV adjusted and a picture came up. It was a dark picture and the noise was hardly audible. She tried to change the channel but the television stayed the same, the picture was slowly becoming clearer, she could make out a head and shoulders, the static sound was getting louder and words were starting to form. Cheryl checked the batteries, making sure there were any in there, two new batteries rested in the back. She slowly looked back up, hearing whispers.

"Baby...come back to daddy, I miss you Cheryl..." her eyes grew wide, a blurry picture came into focus.

"D-dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cheryl? What's wrong?" Bella walked in, with her purse of the day. Cheryl averted her attention to Bella for a few seconds and back to the tv, which now had a talk show playing on the screen. Bella sat next to her.

"Uh...nothing"

"Are you sure? You look a little pale, you sure you want to go with me today?" Cheryl cleared her throat and tried to calm down.

"Yeah I'm alright, I thought that was someone I knew a long time ago," Cheryl sighed and turned the television off, setting the remote back down on the table.

"Alright..." Bella propped her feet up on the coffee table and lay her head back on the couch.

"I have to go with you, or you try to spend your money on clothes, you'll starve to death," Cheryl smirked and chuckled.

"Funny, ha ha ha" Bella sarcastically laughed. "This time I really am getting food,"

"Alright alright, calm down" Cheryl laughed and heard a knock at the door. Bella and Cheryl both looked at the door, neither standing up for a second. Bella smiled and shot up and trotted over to the door, she could hear their voices on the other side. She threw open the door and threw her arms around the couple standing in her doorway.

"You guys sure took long enough" She looked up at the man first and smiled. He ruffled his short brown hair and smiled a little. The woman beside him chuckled.

"Henry here got hungry on the way over, so we had to stop to get something," she held out a bag to Bella. Bella grabbed it.

"Did you guys buy me food? You didn't have to"

"Someone told us that you might need it" Henry slipped his hands in his pants pockets. Bella turned to Cheryl. She grinned wide.

"Why don't you two come in?"

"Eileen and I have to get back home, we were out all morning and we have some things of our own to get into our fridge," Bella looked inside of the bag, bacon cheesburger with fires, her favorite. She looked up at them

"Thank you guys so much!"

"It's no problem, don't spend all your money on clothes again though, we'll check back next week" Eileen and Henry and Bella said their goodbyes and Bella watched them dissapear down the hall.

"It smells so good!" She pulled a few fries out of the bag and shoved them in her mouth.

"We better get going, I have to meet Jaime later"

"A hot date huh?" Bella teased, Cheryl blushed.

"You can say that, anyway you can eat that on the way," Bella grabbed the bag and her purse, keys in one hand and she locked the door to room 302 behind them. They got in Cheryl's car and drove to the grocery store, the streets were oddly busy that day, people were crowding the sidewalks and cars backed up on the roads. Cheryl took the long way around.

"Is there something going on today?" Bella sked. Cheryl shrugged.

"I don't think so, it must just be a busy day," She pulled into the grocery store parking lot and searched for what seemed like forever, she watched as someone pulled out and she floored it into the space. Bella held onto the seat as she was thrashed around.

"CHERYL!" the car stoppped in the space immediately and Bella grabbed her heart. They slowly got out of the car and head inside.

"Alright...let's get this over with" Bella said.

Almost 2 hours later Cheryl packed in the last of the groceries, pushing down her trunk door until it finally clicked.

"That should last you don't you think?" Cheryl sighed and drug herself to the drivers seat. Bella happy to have any food to put in her home hopped into the passenger seat. She opened her cell phone and saw it was still early.

"Why don't we go to the mall? We have plenty of time, I wanted to go to see if they had that CD I wanted," Cheryl sighed and smiled.

"Alright, but this is the last stop you hear?" Bella nodded, this day was going great for her. When they got to the mall it was as busy as ever. When they got inside and got to the music store Bella smirked as she saw Cheryl go to the back room. She knew Jaime worked there, that's the only reason Cheryl would take her here. She searched through the rows of CD's but couldn't find what she wanted. She was starting to crave some dessert, and thought that would be a great way to thank Cheryl for helping her today. She waited for her to get out of the back room. Twenty Minutes went by and she still hadn't come out, Bella sighed and left the store.

"I'll come back later," Bella head towards the restroom and walked to the sink. She looked into the mirror which was slightly rusting, fluffed her hair a little, but frowned at herself. She searched around her purse and found a ponytail holder, she pulled her hair up and tied it back. She looked at her cell again, 10 minutes had passed and she texted Cheryl's phone, telling her to meet her beside the bathrooms. She walked out and saw the crowd had died down a lot, a few people scattered around shop to shop, she sat on the bench and waited for Cheryl to come meet her. After a few moments went by, and after playing a game or two on her phone, she realized how empty the mall was. Almost everyone was gone. She placed her phone in her purse and slowly looked around, no one in sight. She stood up and started heading towards the music store. She stopped suddenly, a man in a dark trenchcoat walked past her, and this unsettling feeling rose to her heart and back into her stomach. She turned around and watched him walk off. As he turned the corner he turned his head to look at her, and smirked.


End file.
